How we Met
by The Pan
Summary: This is about how Ichigo and Rukia. This is my version of there love. Includes other pairings like Ulquihime X-IchiRuki-X
1. The Encounter

**First Fanfic please review and tell me how to improve it! I'm also thinking about another fanfic please put in your reviews what it could be about!**  
**I don't own bleach :'( sorry **

Kurosaki Ichigo was 23 years old; he was a normal in most ways apart from his hair which was bright orange and his family. He was currently walking to the super market to get some strawberry icecream. As Karin (his sister) ate the last scoop of the ice cream.

"I can't believe Karin ate my strawberry ice cream. I got her favorite last time." mummbled Ichigo. Then all of a sudden Grimmjow came running up and shouting "Hey Ichigo!"

"Hey where did you come from Grimmjow." said Ichigo as he was walking along.

"I thought you looked lonely but don't worry your best friend Grimmjow is here to help." Grimmjow then pulled Ichigo along until they saw a raven haired girl standing in the street looking at her phone. Don't worry Grimmjow has a plan "come on"

"Why" said a confused Ichigo as he trudged along after Grimmjow

"Because I'm going to get you a girlfriend!" Said Grimmjow as he grabbed onto Ichigo.

"No way." said Ichigo stuggling to get away from Grimmjow's grasp.

"Oh come on. You always look so lonely." Then Grimmjow pushed Ichigo right into the raven haired girl.

"Oh no" Thought Ichigo as he tried to grab onto mid air.

**-X-**

Rukia was the raven haired girl and was happily texting her firend Renji about when she would come over when a oranged haired man fell right on top of her.

"What the hell do yuo you think your doing. You you carrot."Said a stuggling Rukia

"Sorry but if you weren't a midget I wouldn't have triped over you." said Ichigo as an excuse.

"Who are you calling a midget, your no better because your a carrot." Said Rukia. Dusting her self off she faced Ichigo with a mean stare. "Who the hell are you!" Shouted Rukia

"My names Ichigo not 'the carrot'." Ichigo then started to walk back to Grimmjow who was laughing so badly he look like he was going to fall over.

"Oi don't you walk away from me strawberry. Becasue I haven't finish!"

"Well I have so 'See ya'."

"Good riddance thought Rukia!" as she walked back to her appartment her day now ruined by a strawberry.

"I hope I never see him again." thought Rukia as she sat down to watch the adverntures of chappy (Her favorite anime).

**Okay first chapter done! XD I know it's not all that long but I don't really know how it's going to turn out at the moment! And please review because it will save me from ruining this fanfic! **


	2. At Renji's

**Great New chapter done now with my new editor this means they will be better but longer to update. XD please review.**

-X-

"I'm gonna go over to Renji's place." Thought Rukia as she opened the door to go out. "If I see that strawberry again, I'm gonna mash him to bits!" She then left her sofa to go to the door. "I know what I know what to do I can watch Chappy Adventures on his T.V while I'm waiting for _my_ T.V to be fixed."

-X-

"Oh my god, that midget is so annoying!" Thought Ichigo as he began to walk to the door. He began to walk down the street to Renji's apartment.

-X-

As Renji's Apartment came into view Rukia was about to shout "Hay Renji I'm here." When she suddenly saw a familiar orange haired boy on the same floor as Renji's apartment. "Oh no. This can't be. This is the friend Renji was talking about. Dam it. Dam it." Thought Rukia as she ran behind a tree. "I know what I will do. I'll- I'll-. Oh, I don't know. Looks likes I've just got to walk in there."

-X-

"Wait! Did I just see the raven haired girl again? Nahh, it was properly my imagination. Wait why I am even thinking about her? I hate her!" Thought Ichigo as he sat on Renji's sofa and began to play on Call of Duty 3 with him. Until a knock on the door was heard. "It's probably Rukia." Stated Renji as he got up to open the door.

"Who's Rukia?" Said Ichigo, his mind recognizing it as a familiar word.

"Oh, she's a childhood friend of mine. You should like her." Renji gestured to the door.

"Hey, Rukia, you can come in and meet my friend Ichigo!"

"About time you numb skull! I was getting cold." Shouted Rukia stepping in and started to shiver. "Why the hell are you here, strawberry?"

"Because I got invited." Said Ichigo getting of the sofa and walking up to Rukia.

"Technically that's not true. You invited yourself." Said Renji to Ichigo.

"Butt out, Renji!" Shouted Ichigo and Rukia at the same time.

-X-

**Okay that was a pretty long chapter I have to say. XD I can't wait to get some more reviews. So please review or I will die. -.- Thanks again for reading. Oh, and a great thanks to 193Otaku who is my new editor, hopefully my chapters will improve drastically now that she has agreed to be my trusty editor. She's writing her own fanfics, Strawberry Romance and Memories of Him, check them out because she writes better than me! XD That's why she is my editor. She calls me Pan.**


End file.
